Cloning Is Hard
by RidiculousReuniclus50
Summary: At, last, Roy has managed to clone Marth in order to embarrass him. But what happens when Roy's "experiment" runs amok throughout the Smash Mansion? Terrifying things. With an angry prince, a bored electric mouse, a cookie craving mercenary, a jealous boyfriend, two other Pokémon out to find the cure, Captain Falcon, and of course a mad scientist, things aren't going to end pretty.
1. Chapter 1- The Experiment

Ike had just gone down to the kitchen to get a snack when the hooded figure had knocked him unconscious. Now, waking up in a dark tower in the middle of who-knows where, he was beginning to think that the pack of cookies wasn't worth it.

He began to struggle to free himself from the wall he was chained to when the door into the tower opened to reveal a young, red-haired man.

"I see," the man muttered, "You're awake."

Ike could hardly believe his eyes.

"Roy?" he gasped in disbelief.

"That's Professor Doctor Roy to _you_, scum," Roy cackled evilly.

"Uh huh," Ike replied disinterestedly. "Is this another one of your schemes to kill me?"

"Of course not. Today, I need your help," Roy smirked, sounding somewhat like one of Ike's clingy ex-girlfriends who always cheated on him.

"All right. What do you need me to do?" Ike groaned.

"Prepare yourself," Roy grinned, causing Ike to roll his eyes. "I need you... to pull... the lever on the right wall!"

"I still think that 'lever of doom' has a nicer ring to it," Pichu shouted, hanging from the ceiling for no apparent reason.

"Whatever," Roy replied, before turning to Ike and asking "Are you going to do it?"

"Of course not!" Ike exploded. "You interrupted my 'Cookie Time', kidnapped me and brought me all the way over here, _just_ to make me do something that you could have done yourself!"

"Pfft. Ike, I am a _scientist_. I don't dabble in the art of button pushing and lever pulling. That would be my assistant's job." Roy scoffed.

"Isn't _Pichu_ your assistant?"

"No, he has to stay up at the ceiling so that when _you_ pull the lever, the mechanism will poke him, causing him to create a thundercloud to help power my creation," Roy explained, gesturing towards a mysterious lump on a table. Part of Ike was curious as to what that bundle was, but he figured that he shouldn't stick around to find out.

"Well, I'm going to leave now. After all, you're such a _smart scientist_, I'm sure you can pull one little lever without killing anyone." Ike sighed.

"Hoo, boy!" Pichu exclaimed. "You should have seen what happened the first time! Mewtwo was so pissed!"

"Silence, rodent!" Roy hissed.

"Oh, joy. I've been downgraded from 'not-assistant' to 'rodent'."

Roy ignored Pichu and sent a pleading gaze towards Ike.

"No," Ike replied firmly.

"Fine, then," Roy chuckled maniacally. "If you don't pull the lever, then I won't get the chiropractor to fix your crooked spine!"

"But my spine is-" Ike began, before a hand popped from out of the ceiling and disfigured his back so hard that he hunched over at a 90 degree angle.

"You... you jerk," Ike growled in defeat before waddling over to pull the lever.

There was a whirring noise, a creepily girlish shriek from Pichu, and the roar of thunder as a bolt of lightning shot down towards the lump on the table. The whole room glowed with a mysterious light as Roy (sorry, Professor Doctor Roy) and Ike (his hunchback assistant) watched.

After some time, the glowing stopped, and Roy rushed over to the table and lifted off the blanket to reveal a man who looked similar to Marth, but with white clothing.

"Behold," Roy cackled, "Marth the clone!"

"You cloned _Marth_?" Ike raised an eyebrow. "_Why_? Do you want him as your husband or something?"

"What! No!" Roy stammered, glaring at Ike. However, he recovered his composure and began his explanation. "I cloned him and decreased his I.Q. so that I could embarrass the real Marth in public."

Ike simply stood still, and Roy looked at him excitedly, expecting a response. After an awkward silence, Ike finally spoke.

"Can you fix my back now?"

Roy's face darkened. "No," he spat, clearly peeved that Ike had refused to acknowledge what he had done. "And your back will stay that way, because I have a new assignment for you and Pichu."

"And what would that be?" Pichu asked, not really wanting to stick around much longer.

Roy pulled a sack from seemingly out of nowhere, and (before leaving with the clone of Marth) told his faithful helpers:

"Watch Marth for me."

**Me: Whoo hoo, first fanfiction here!**

**Remy the Reuniclus: Whoop de doo dah.**

**Me: You don't need to be so excited. Anyway, read and review!**

**Remy: And stick around for more chapters. Or not.**


	2. Chapter 2- Marth is Awake and Angry

"I can't believe that he wouldn't even give me a cookie," Ike grumbled. 

"I can't believe that you're too lazy to go find your own chiropractor," Pichu replied. 

Ike stared at Pichu. "Do you know how hard it is to make an appointment with the chiropractor?" Unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted by a muffled sound coming from the sack Roy had left with them. 

"Oh my Arceus! We forgot to let Marth out!" Pichu exclaimed. 

"How long do you think he has been in there for?" Ike wondered out loud. 

"It doesn't matter," Pichu gasped. Together, the two of them worked to open to open the sack, and they flipped it upside-down to empty its contents. Out tumbled a very pissed off Marth. 

"Wha... who?" he growled, before turning around to face Pichu and Ike. Almost instantly, his face narrowed. 

"Die you! Die both you!" He shouted in a garbled form of English, as he always did when he was angry. 

"Easy, boy," Ike said. "This isn't our fault-" 

"Argh!" Marth screamed, punching the wall with his fist. 

"He's not gonna listen to us," Pichu squeaked. "We need to get out of here, pronto!"

"But he locked the door!" Ike pointed out. And sure enough, there was a note on the door which said:

_dear ike and pichu,_

_ hahaha the jokes on you! I locked the door for once so that you could not escape! I need you to distract marth while I test out his clone!_

_ -Roy_

_p.s. ike dont make comments about my handwriting I wrote this in a hurry and it is better than yours_

"Really?" Pichu groaned. "The one time he locks this door..."

"Grrr..." Marth growled, foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. Slowly, the mercenary and the small electric mouse backed up against a wall.

"You no run!" Marth snapped. How were they going to get out of this one?

Meanwhile, Roy had managed to sneak into the Smash Mansion with the clone, who he had named Mr. Fuzzybutt, and decided to test him out by pushing him into Princess Peach. Mr. Fuzzybutt instantly fell in love with the princess, and affectionately took her hand and slobbered on it, like a dog. The princess, of course, was far too civilized and nice to say: "Marth, what in the name of the Mushroom Kingdom are you doing?"

"Princess, be mine!" sang Mr. Fuzzybutt for no apparent reason. "We can travel the world and fall into the Bermuda Triangle together. Then we can steal Link's horse and turn it into a leather surfboard!"

"Don't you have a _wife_?" Robin (the girl) pointed out.

But of course, continuity would be the least of Mr. Fuzzybutt's problems. You see, his last statement happened to be heard by one of the most _possessive_ boyfriends in the Smash Mansion- no, the _gaming universe itself_.

His name was Mario Mario.

In the conveniently dark corner of the room, a man was sitting. Watching. Listening. Eating chips noisily.

"What are you _doing_?" Samus asked the man. She got no response from him, so she rolled her eyes and left. However, she didn't hear him mutter the most obvious, clichéd saying ever.

"Something isn't right here."

**Me: Oh my gosh! I forgot to say that thing where I deny ownership of any of these characters! Or when I say that they **_**might**_** be a little OOC!**

** Remy: Really? Isn't that the **_**first**_** thing you would think to do?**

** Me: I'm sorry!**

** Remy: Don't worry. You only missed it in the first chapter. What could go wrong?**

** Sakurai and Marth appear out of nowhere!**

** Sakurai: **_**(translated)**_** I will kill both of you!**

** Marth: Not I do first!**

** Me and Remy: Ahhh!**

** Kirby: Poyo! **_**(read and review!)**_


	3. Chapter 3- The Rescue

Many miles away, Ike and Pichu were still cowering against a wall. Ike began to wish that he had taken Ragnell with him before he had been kidnapped.

"Goodbye, world," he muttered, staring up towards the ceiling. "I hope I can go somewhere where Mr. Crazy Marth can't follow me."

"Ike, no! Pichu screamed. "You can't give up now! Think of all the cookies you could eat!"

The mention of cookies did the trick. Ike's face became serious.

"I fight for my cookies!" Ike screamed, and blindly swung at Marth's face.

There was silence for a moment, and Ike finally opened his eyes to see Marth slumped up against the opposite wall. 

"Wow, clearly I underestimated the power of cookies," Pichu grinned. Ike, on the other hand, was horrified.

"Marth!" he shrieked, running over to him, "I killed you! I should never have overestimated my own strength!"

"I'm still alive," Marth groaned. "And you weren't the one to punch me. It was-"

"Falcoooon... Interruption!" Captain Falcon yelled from the door. "It was me!"

"_Falcon_?" Ike gasped. "How did you find us?"

"Simple," the racer chuckled. "My Falcon Sense was tingling."

"Gross," Pichu made a face.

"Please, _elaborate_," Marth sneered, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well, it started when you started hitting on Peach-" Falcon began, clearly not catching on.

"Wait, what?" Marth spluttered.

"I know, and you were terrible at it, too. A bit of Falcon advice here- chicks dig men who _don't_ turn horses into surfboards."

"But.. but that wasn't me!" Marth waved his arms around dramatically. "Why would I be romancing another woman? I have a _wife_!"

"I thought kings were... er, nevermind," Pichu sighed. Marth then turned towards Ike.

"You. Explain. _Now_." He glowered.

"I'd be happy to," Falcon began, completely missing the point again. He then pulled a conveniently large blackboard out of his underarm (A trick he learned from Villager) and proceeded to state one of his many crackpot theories.

"Arceus, _no_," Pichu groaned as he slumped against the floor.

"Hey, you!"

Mr. Fuzzybutt turned around to see Mario glaring at him.

"Hey, it's..." Mr. Fuzzybutt searched his memory for who this person could be. At, he hit something.

"Wario!"

The crowd laughed as Mario turned as red as his spicy tomato sauce (or as someone eating the sauce). Mario then punched him in the face.

"That's not my name!" he shouted. "Try again!"

"Okay, you're... Donkey Kong!"

Punch!

"_Diddy_ Kong?"

Whap!

"King Dedede?"

Crunch!

"I feel very insulted," King Dedede sniffed. Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"All right, that's it," Mario fumed. "We duel at high noon tomorrow!"

"Okey dokey," Mr. Fuzzybutt nodded stupidly.

** Me: And we end with a potential duel!**

** Remy the Reuniclus: At high noon, too.**

** Me: Right! But wait, if there's a high noon , then what is low noon?**

** Remy: … Just. Stop.**

** Me: Okay. Well then, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Falcon Time

"...and so, the alien sucked out part of Marth's soul, and put it into the telecaporpacinatorthingy that I just told you about, and it made an evil, stupider version of Marth." Captain Falcon finished. Everyone else groaned.

"So, was I right?" Falcon grinned.

"Maybe if the alien's name was Roy," Ike laughed dryly.

"Roy..." Marth growled, his face turning red with anger. "He...that... I... argh!"

"Oh my Falcon!" Falcon gasped. "Roy's an alien?"

"So... are you saying that you're completely innocent?" Marth ignored Falcon and glared at Pichu and Ike.

"Not entirely," Ike sighed. "He basically blackmailed me into doing it by breaking my back."

Marth winced, then looked at Pichu questioningly.

"I just had nothing else to do," the tiny electric mouse shrugged.

"Hey, Falcon idea!" Falcon snapped his fingers. "Ike needs a chiropractor, right?"

"So?" Ike said nervously.

"Stand back," Falcon grinned. "There's nothing a good old-fashioned Falcon Punch can't fix!"

"Wait, no- Auuugh!"

"Roy."

Roy, who had been basking in how marvelously his plan had worked, turned around to see... nobody?

"I was right in front of you, idiot," the voice hissed.

Roy looked back in front of him to see Lucario.

"What do _you_ want?" Roy glared.

"Firstly, what are you doing here? Master Hand banned you from here all the way back at the end of the Melee Tournaments. Secondly, do you happen to be responsible for what has just _transpired_?"

"Pfft. I thought everyone already knew that I don't obey the rules. I mean, do you _know_ how many times I've violated _both_ of my restraining orders? And, if you must know, yes, I _was_ responsible for 'what has just _transpired_''. And no, I will not tell you what happened."

Lucario rubbed his forehead before replying. "Then I would suppose that we have no choice. We must get to the bottom of this mystery."

"What do you mean, _we_?" Roy asked. Suddenly, Greninja popped up from behind him and stuffed him into a sack. Then, the ninja frog vanished in a puff of smoke. Almond-scented smoke, to be precise.

Lucario groaned and put his face in his paws, hoping to soothe his now throbbing headache. Probing Roy's mind would be difficult. That boy had a mind that was almost like a labyrinth.

He was going to need some aspirin.

**Me: ...and that makes chapter 4!**

** Remy the Reuniclus: Huzzah.**

** Me: ...****Well, now what do we do?**

** Remy: Um... read and review?**

** Me: Okay... ****hey****, you already said it!**

**Remy: Oops?**


	5. Chapter 5- Kidnapping

"All right, what's the plan of action?" Pichu rubbed his stubby little arms together in excitement. The four of them were sitting in a circle (well, Ike wasn't sitting as much as recoiling in pain from his newly straightened back).

"Wait a minute," Marth said. "I thought you guys were going along with Roy's plan?"

"Like I said, I have nothing better to do." Pichu pointed out.

"I just want my cookies," Ike whined.

"I would make a great doctor," Captain Falcon sighed.

Marth nearly facepalmed. _And they always make _me _look like the self centered idiot_.

Roy woke up to find himself tied to a chair.

"Oh, ha ha ha, how ironic," Roy chuckled sarcastically.

"He's awake! What do we do now?"

"...This would be the perfect time to teach you how to probe a mind, Greninja. Now what you do is..."

Roy strained to hear the voices in the dark, but the room had gone silent. _Probably communicating by telepathy_, Roy pondered.

_ Indeed we are_, a voice boomed from within his head. Roy made a face. _Lucario, get out of my head._

_ I'm in here too, you know!_

_ You get out too, then._

_ No. Now calm down Roy, struggling will only make this more painful._

_ I'm not letting you probe my mind!_

_ Mwa ha ha!_

_ ...What was that?_

_ I don't know, really._

_ ...Okay then. You can enter his mind now._

_ ..._

_ Go ahead._

_ Aw, I-I'm just nervous! It's my first time, after all._

_ That's reassuring. _

_ Just do it._

_ O-okay._

_ Wha- Ow! That tickles!_

_ Wow, you went to a really rambunctious party._

_ Hey!_

_ ...Ooh, I've got it! Wait, why did you clone Marth?_

_ Because I could._

_ No, you did it because you were jealous._

_ I thought it was because... never mind. Heh heh._

_ Stay out of this, Lucario!_

_ You really _did_ sound like a pervert._

_ Forget that. While you preoccupied Roy, I managed to find the antidote to this "clone"._

_ At least you did it discreetly. Ow! H-hey, you're going to untie me, right?_

**Me: And that's five!**

** Remy the Reuniclus: Good, now get to work on the next one.**

** Me: But-**

** Remy: No. (Turns to audience) Read and Review!**

** Me: Aughh.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Training

"Hey, Matty Knit," Mr. Fuzzybutt waved at the tiny swordfighter. "Is your friend Cabbage still around?"

"I am Meta Knight!" The short blob corrected. "And it is Kirby, not Cabbage!"

"Psst,"

Meta Knight turned around to see Lucario and Greninja hiding behind a nearby shrub. Looking both ways, he carefully tiptoed over towards the pair.

"What are you two doing?" Meta Knight hissed.

"Shh..." Greninja whispered. "We're all in danger."

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed. "Tell me more."

Lucario cleared his throat. "Well, It seems that our 'friend' Roy has unlocked the secret to cloning."

"Ah," Meta Knight nodded. "I suppose that should have been predictable, seeing as he lives with Mewtwo."

"Indeed. But luckily, we have probed his mind and discovered the secret to disposing of the clone. It is a complex formula which involves many objects from across the universes."

"So, essentially, it can all be found within the Smash Mansion."

"Precisely."

"...So where does that place me?"

"You, my friend," Greninja paused his speech to turn Meta Knight towards the clone, who was picking his nose, "...are going to train him in the art of swordsmanship."

"...Why?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well, if the clone loses the match with Mario, then people will suspect that something is wrong, and there will be mass panic among the inhabitants of the Smash Mansion, thus preventing us from safely exterminating him."

"Oh," Meta Knight blinked. "That is all?"

"Well, there is one more thing."

"...Which is?"

"Its name is Mr. Fuzzybutt."

_ Five seconds later..._

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that he would not have been doing before he joined the Smash Tournaments, it was babysitting a clone. A clone named Mr. Fuzzybutt.

Then again, this was the Smash Mansion.

Sighing, he turned towards Mr. Fuzzybutt. "All right," he began, "This..." he gestured towards his sword "...is a weapon. You use it to _hurt people_." 

Mr. Fuzzybutt, meanwhile, was playing with his hair like a little schoolgirl, dreaming about the day he was going to propose to Peach. He had it all planned out- he would offer her a fish before whisking her away to his private resort in the Bahamas and-

"Ahem."

Mr. Fuzzybutt snapped out of his daydream to see Meta Knight staring at him... with Mr. Fuzzybutt's sword impaled through his head.

"Nice hat," Mr. Fuzzybutt grinned.

"Never mind that," Meta Knight threw his hands up in the air. "Just do whatever it was that you did now, and maybe you'll win."

"Okay-dokey, Marimba!" Mr. Fuzzybutt giggled.

"Now come along with me. I need to get this removed."

"Aww, Meta Knight. You don't need to be shy! I think that that's a wonderful color on you!"

_Another five seconds later..._

" Alright. Three... Two... One-" Dr. Mario said before yanking the sword out of Meta

Knight's head, the latter keeping a straight face the entire time.

"Oooh... Do it again!" Mr. Fuzzybutt gasped.

Dr. Mario just rolled his eyes and put a comically large band-aid on Meta Knight's head.

"So, you're telling me that that is a clone of Marth?" he asked. Meta Knight nodded.

"Roy is an idiot." Dr. Mario muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, a loud whirring sound was heard, and something loud and obnoxious that was driven by someone loud and obnoxious crashed through the wall.

"Falcon Crash!" Captain Falcon shouted, poking his head out of the Blue Falcon.

**Me: And that's where we leave off.**

** Remy: Not much of a cliffhanger there.**

** Me: Anyway... Read and review**


	7. Chapter 7- Nosehairs

"It's the clone!" Marth screeched at the top of his lungs. Captain Falcon and Ike had to use all their strength to restrain the angry prince.

Mr. Fuzzybutt, on the other hand, was amazed. "It's like looking at myself in the mirror! Except there's no mirror!"

"All right, everybody calm down," Dr. Mario said, waving his arms around. "Let's all settle down, and then we can all sit in a circle and talk about what's going on."

"No! Never!" Marth screamed, finally snapping. "I'm going to take things into my own hands! No more Mr. Nice Marth!"

"Thc-0qih49ugnswoi." replied Mr. Fuzzybutt, who didn't really know how to respond to this.

"Do you have any cookies?" Ike said to no one in particular.

Just then, Lucario and Greninja walked in.

"All right, so we've got Pikachu tears, an egg, a fire flower, five golden rings, a finely chopped flower from a purple Pikmin, and toilet water. All we need are a few of Dr. Mario's nosehairs, Mewtwo's spit, and a lock of Marth's hair." Greninja read aloud. The two froze as they saw everyone staring at them.

Lucario sighed. "In case you were wondering, this isn't some sort of creepy shrine we're building. We're making a potion to destroy... um, you all know who."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll be happy to donate a lock of my hair!" Marth grinned, using a pair of scissors to give himself a slight haircut.

"Okay, now everyone shall leave!" Lucario boomed. "Unless you want to see Greninja pluck some nose hairs."

"What? Why me?" Greninja whined.

"YOU WILL PICK THOSE NOSE HAIRS." Lucario commanded, using his psychic powers. Greninja just nodded, and picked up a pair of tweezers.

"Abandon ship!" Captain Falcon screamed as everyone fled.  
~~~

Meanwhile, Pit, Lucina, and both of the Robins were working on a puzzle of a giant lobster.

"Ooh! I found another red piece!" Pit exclaimed, trying to jam said piece randomly into the puzzle. Roy had walked up from behind him and was watching intently.

"Pit, for the last time, that piece isn't red. _None_ of these pieces are red. This is a _black_ lobster in the blue ocean." the male Robin groaned.

"Robin, be nice," Lucina scolded him. "You know that Pit can't help that he's colorblind."  
"Pit's not colorblind," the female Robin pointed out.

"What's color?" Pit asked. Everyone just stood around in awkward silence, until Roy felt a pair of hands around his neck.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooy!" Marth screamed, dragging the R out for too long. "I kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill yooooooou!"

"Mommy!" Roy bawled.

Fortunately for Roy, Captain Falcon swooped down and stopped Marth from choking Roy to death. "Now, now, Marth, Rule #27 of the _Smash Mansion Code of Boring Rules_, Smashers are only allowed to beat each other up on a stage."

Marth sneered, "Yes, but Roy is a _former_ Smasher, and according to Rule #34, this means I can beat him up as I please... and unfortunately, vice versa."

"You mean you don't know?" Lucina gasped.

"Roy has become a Smasher again, along with Mewtwo and Lucas. Also, some newcomer named Ryu joined." Robin pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Marth exclaimed, turning to Roy angrily "How long have I been tied up?"

"I blame the author for being lazy!" Pit said angrily, but no one else knew what he was talking about because he was the only one who could break the fourth wall.

Marth just ignored Pit and continued glaring at Roy. "I've taken your crap for way too long, Roy. I'm challenging you to a duel."

Roy just shrugged nonchalantly, hiding his eagerness. "Name your conditions."

"Final Destination, no items."

"Fox only?"

"Yes... I mean, no! Of course not. It's going to be you versus me..." Marth snapped.

Everyone else shuffled uncomfortably while the two swordsmen stared at each other before Pichu finally broke the ice.

"I'm betting 9000 Poké on Marth."

**Remy the Reuniclus: See the next chapter for author's notes!**


	8. Chapter 8- Why We Shouldn't Gamble

It was a Tuesday. The fight between Roy and Marth had begun. Pichu and Captain Falcon were watching in the stands, while Ike was off finding the biggest bag of cookies he could. Back at the stage, the duel had descended into a furious frenzy of maddening madness (try saying that five times fast.) The two of them were slashing each other more than really shippy fanfictions. Suddenly, Roy accidentally lost his footing, and Marth took the opportunity to slash at him one more, pinning him to the ground near the edge of the stage.

"Yaayyy!" Pichu squealed, mostly because he had bet Captain Falcon 9000 Poké/$3000 that Marth would win. Unfortunately, Captain Falcon (being the heroic man he was), forgot his bet and only saw a helpless man about to die.

"Don't worry Roy, I'll save you!" Captain Falcon announced heroically. He Falcon Jumped onto the stage, then did a Falcon Kick, sending Marth off the stage and into the abyss. Then he picked up an angry Roy and jumped back into the stands.

"You idiot! I was about to win!" Roy whined, jumping out of Captain Falcon's arms.

"No, you were about to lose, and I was about to become $3000 richer!" Pichu whined.

Right on time, Ike walked in with three king-sized bags of cookies, and Greninja and Lucario walked in a few nose hairs richer, off to find/use Kirby's cooking pot. The three off them stopped when they saw the scene happening.

"Hey, do you guys know where Marth is?" Greninja asked. "We kinda need him for the potion again."

Roy and Pichu exchaged nervous glances while Captain Falcon started whistling and sneaking away.

"Okay, what did you do to Marth?" Ike asked.

"Weeeeeeeell, see, he and I were fighting, and then when he was about to win, uh, someone coughCaptainFalconcough kinda knocked him down there."

"Well, why hasn't he come back?" Greninja asked.

"I know why," Lucario growled, "It's because of Rule #257- If another living being who isn't a character in the battle, an assist trophy, a pokéball pokémon, or an item touches the stage, the battle is automatically cancelled."

"Oh yeah," Pichu laughed. "Remember when that happened to Roy back in Melee?"

Roy's eyes widened in horror. "The fangirls... they were everywhere!"

"Chicks really dig you anime guys. It's terrifying." Captain Falcon shuddered.

While Ike and Lucario rolled their eyes, Greninja peered down the pit where Marth was. "Marth? Are you there?" Marth swore back in Japanese. "Okay, we'll try and get you out then."

Ike turned to Lucario. "What exactly do you need Marth for?"

"We need him to cover Falchion in the serum, once we have added Mewtwo's spit and cooked it at over 9000 degrees, and then slay the clone with it." Lucario said.

"Just Falchion?" Greninja asked. "Then couldn't we also get Lucina to do it?"

"Hmm. I suppose you're right, " Lucario nodded.

Pichu looked back at pit where Marth was. "Sorry pal, looks like we don't need to rescue you yet."

"Mwa ha ha!" Roy cackled randomly.

"Don't worry, _I'll_ help you!" Captain Falcon proudly announced.

"_Get me out of here!_" Marth screamed in Japanese.

**Me: Hi!**

**Remy the Reuniclus: We're back! (A Fanfiction Story)**

**King Dedede: Where were you?**

**Me: Remember when I said I was going to write more?**

**King Dedede: Yeah.**

**Me: Well, I kinda got writer's block with this story, and didn't want to start a new one...**

**King Dedede: Excuses!**

**Me: What? I actually wanted to get back to this... it's just that I had to wait for inspiration to strike!**

**Remy: The important thing is that this is here.**

**Me: Yes, and now that I know what I have a much clearer path from start to finish, I should be able to update more. I'm pretty sure we're close to the end here. Also, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes (ironic for a fanfiction about a fighting game franchise) so sorry if it kinda sucks. Read and review!**


End file.
